


Statistically Significant

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not as if they hadn't held hands before.<br/>But Rei never initiated physical intimacy.<br/>---<br/>Written for <a href="http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com">ReiGisa Week 3, Day 1</a>: Hand holding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistically Significant

It was not as if they hadn't held hands before.

If Rei were to think about it, he could likely recall at least two dozen times in which Nagisa held his hand. However, it was Nagisa who always initiated the hand holding. It was Nagisa who would grab his has hand and pull him down the hall. It was Nagisa who would grab his hand and squeeze excitedly during the goriest parts of the movie. It was Nagisa who would wrap Rei’s hands around his whenever he forgot his gloves.

But Nagisa never meant anything by it. Rei knew he was not the sole recipient of such physical affection. Nagisa held Rei’s hand in the same way that he hugged Kou, nuzzled Haru, jumped on Rin, and declared his love for Makoto.

But Rei never initiated physical intimacy. Rei taking Nagisa’s hand suavely in his own would be statistically significant. Nagisa would be taken aback by Rei’s bold gesture, then be swept off his feet by Rei’s carefully planned confession and eagerly confess as well.

Or Nagisa would politely reject him and their friendship would be forever altered.

Rei took a deep breath, trying to steel his resolve.

He narrowed the gap between Nagisa and himself the tiniest bit, their shoulders nearly touching as they walked. He swung his hand so that his knuckles brushed against the back on Nagisa’s hand. And then, Rei nervously grabbed Nagisa’s left hand with his right. Nagisa continued to discuss the biography he was reading as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

So Rei entwined his fingers with Nagisa’s. But the only response this merited was a small squeeze from Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun, do you understand the cultural significance of holding hands?” Rei asked when there was a pause in Nagisa’s rant. Nagisa looked at him for a moment, slightly taken aback from the abrupt topic change.

“Hand holding that can mean whatever you want it to mean, Rei-chan!” Nagisa chirped, swinging their hands slightly. “We hold hands all the time, it’s no big deal!” Rei frowned.

“Then what about hugging?”

“I love giving hugs! It’s the best way to let people know you care about them!”

“That is a rather subjective statement, Nagisa-kun. There are many who would cite hugging as custom reserved for family and lovers.”

“Well, they would be wrong. Everyone loves hugs.” Rei sighed. He was getting nowhere.

“And what of kissing?”

“Oooo! Kissing is great too! There are so many different kinds of kisses and-” Rei took a step so that he was looking Nagisa in the eyes.

“Nagisa-kun, what would it take for me to prove that I have romantic feelings for you?”

Nagisa’s lips parted and he let out a soft “oh” in surprise. Rei fought the urge to adjust his glasses to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Um, kissing could be good,” Nagisa replied bashfully. Rei nodded nervously.

“Right. The I should…” Nagisa nodded, blushing as he stared up at Rei. Rei took a step forward, free hand shaking as he hesitantly brought it to Nagisa’s face. Nagisa smiled slightly, helping to put Rei slightly more at ease. He took a deep breath and leaned down. His lips brushed against Nagisa’s in a faint kiss before he pulled back quickly. Neither said anything for a long moment. “I like you,” Rei added awkwardly to break the silence. Nagisa’s lips curled into a shy smile.

“I like you too, Rei-chan,” Nagisa replied breathily. Rei smiled back gently.

“I’m glad. I hope I am not overstepping my bounds, but I would like to request that perhaps you refrain from holding hands with others, as it is a tradition associated with couples.”

“Oh Rei-chan, that won’t be hard-- you’re the only person I hold hands with anyway!” Nagisa paused for a moment, lips pursing slightly. “Well, except for little kids. But that’s for safety, so I don’t think that really counts…” Rei chuckled softly.

“No, in this context, I don’t believe it does.”

“Good.” Nagisa beamed up at Rei. “Oh! And that goes for you too! No hand holding unless it’s with me! Or little kids. Or old ladies; you seem like the gentlemanly type that would help ‘em cross the road or down the stairs or-”

“Nagisa-kun, you’ve illustrated your point,” Rei laughed. “Additionally, your hand is the the only hand I intend on holding.” He squeezed Nagisa’s hand, making the other boy giggle. “Do you have any idea how positively nerve-wracking it was to go about holding your hand in the first place?”

“What are you talking about, we hold hands all the time!”

“Until today, you initiated every instance of hand holding. I had falsely assumed that the significance of me taking the initiative to take your hand for once would allude to my feelings for you. This all went far more beautifully in my head.”

“Awe, Rei-chan, I’m sorry I’m stupid and didn’t figure it out.”

“You’re not stupid,” Rei assured.

“Maybe not. But I was kinda dense today and I’m sorry. But it all worked out for the best, I think.”

“That is true,” Rei agreed, brushing Nagisa’s cheek hesitantly.

“But…”

“But?”

“But that kiss.”

“Wha-what about that kiss?” Rei asked, panic creeping into his tone.

“You did it wrong.”

“WHAT?” Rei screeched, stepping backwards in embarrassment. Nagisa grinned, tugging Rei back towards him.

“But the good news is that I’ve studied up on the theory of kissing.” Rei flushed, well aware he was being teased. “But you know what they say, experience is the best teacher so…”

“Are you going to make me ask?” Nagisa smiled wryly. Rei chuckled. “Alright then.” Rei closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Nagisa-kun,” he began breathily, stroking Nagisa’s cheek, “please, kiss me.” Nagisa let out a small squeak and went bright red. He fell forward and buried his face in Rei’s chest. Rei started laughing and wrapped his arms around Nagisa. “Why are you hiding? I thought you studied all the theories?” Nagisa’s response was swallowed up by Rei’s sweater. “Pardon? I didn’t quite catch that.” Nagisa leaned back and tilted his head back to shoot Rei an unamused look.

“I said, ‘shut up and kiss me,’” he grumbled, tugging Rei forward by his shirt.

Rei grinned, then leaned forward and kissed Nagisa again.

**Author's Note:**

> [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) | [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
